Harry Potter and the Perks of Being a Slytherin
by mychemicaldraco
Summary: Harry Potter is sorted into Slytherin and is in love with his best friend, Draco Malfoy. Voldemort and Draco's father will attempt to use this to the dark side's advantage in the up and coming war.
1. Come A Little Closer

**I: Come A Little Closer**

His view of the boy with the very blonde hair was blocked by two large boys who's body language shouted cronies. He didn't look like the kind of boy who'd want cronies. He didn't in that one second a while ago when his cold grey eyes warmed as they met Harry's. They sparked with interest. Then he looked away. But Harry didn't forget. He turned to his new friends Ron and Hermione who were having a discussion – if that word could even be used since the latter was doing most of the talking – about the failed spell Ron had just attempted to cast. Eleven year old Harry Potter turned his interest to the matter and ignored his questioning thoughts about the ice-eyed boy.

The red train brought the children to a large castle unlike Harry had ever witnessed. The towers seemed inhumanly precarious andthere were so, so many of them. The lake before it offered a perfect mirror image the magnificent building. Before he knew it he was on the lake being swallowed by the reflection, becoming a part of it. Next he was inside the castle, taking in the stone walls that looked like they should be cold but weren't, even though the only visible sources of heat were the tiny torches hung irregularly upon the high walls between tapestries and portraits and windows that were almost invisible.

The chatter Harry had tuned out previously died down and the cause of this caught his attention as well. A tall witch in purple robes and a tall hat strode out of one of the doors and addressed the young newcomers. Apparently they were to be sorted into four different houses. This he already knew thanks to Hermione's banter on the train. These houses were famous for how different they were, and each of them only took a specific type of person. Gryffindor took the brave, and its crest was red with a lion on it. Ravenclaw took the studious, and was blue with a raven. Hufflepuff was the home of the loyal, its colour yellow and its animal the badger. Lastly, Slytherin - home of the cunning - green with a serpent. Harry didn't know where he was going to be sorted. He didn't really care. He didn't know enough about them to.

The blonde boy suddenly came up to him and held out his hand.  
>"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Harry stared at him. Ron laughed. He turns to the boy.<p>

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."  
>Ron looked away. Draco turned to Harry.<br>"You'll soon find that some wizard families are better than others. I can help you with that."  
>It didn't seem like the type of thing he would say. His boisterous manner seemed rehearsed. People who didn't have the observational skills of Harry Potter wouldn't have noticed.<p>

"Oh," was all he said.  
>Draco eyed him, seeming slightly disappointed. Then he turned and started gloating about something to his cronies. Ron looked annoyed at Harry, but didn't say anything. In fact, he continued to not say anything to Harry for quite some time. Harry didn't care as much as he should have.<p>

The witch in purple who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall called them into the Great Hall. There were five tables: one for each of the houses, and the head table for the teachers. The first four were parallel to each other, and the last perpendicular to them. In front of the head table there was a three-legged stool on  
>which was resting an extremely old hat. As the professor called the children's names they sat on the stool and the old hat decided which house they belong to.<br>Ron was put in Gryffindor with the rest of his siblings. Hermione, not to anyone's surprise, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Draco was immediately given to Slytherin. A few others were sorted into Hufflepuff. When Harry's turn came, he had no idea where he belonged. The hat thought for a long time. Harry was looking at the children looking at him. Interesting, the hat thought.  
>"Slytherin," it said decidedly.<br>The green table cheered and Ron and Hermione looked aghast. Harry shrugged at them. He was secretly pleased. That meant he would have a lot more time to observe Draco. Right now he was already socializing with some of the older Slytherin boys. Harry walked to the table and sat down, waited through the rest of the sorting and enjoyed his feast, without speaking to anyone.

"Disappointed you're not with your little friend, Potter? I'm not. I knew you were Slytherin material," was the next thing Draco said to him. They were in the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. Harry was too thrown by the compliment and who it came from to remember to defend his first friend.

"I could fit in anywhere really," he mumbled in reply.

"Nevertheless, the hat put you in Slytherin, which means you are destined for something great."  
>It seemed that this pureblood-proud wizard has taken Harry under his<br>wing. Harry didn't mind at all.

He looked at Draco in his serpent green silk pajamas, and felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know what people thought was so bad about Slytherin.


	2. But It's Better If You Do

**II: But It's Better If You Do**

It was obvious that this school was completely different than Harry's muggle school. Not only because of the classes – potions, transfiguration and charms instead of English and Maths – or the fact that everyone wore long black robes, or even that it was in a castle. One of the biggest differences for Harry was how he was treated. In his muggle schools nobody paid any attention to him, and if they did it was to hurt him, or to mock him. Here he was respected. It did definitely have something to do with the green serpent crest on his chest, and the smirking blonde boy at his side who would throw all that was a curse at anyone who looked at him wrong. This didn't change through the five years that had passed. Whenever Draco got a bit too hot-headed Harry would try to calm him down. He'd tell him a joke or do something to take his mind off of the stupid Hufflepuff first year who just tripped and spilled his ink over their robes, or whatever the case.

Draco helped Harry with Potions. He had struggled with it since day one, so they often had study sessions in the library. Draco would sometimes get frustrated at Harry for not understanding the things that seemed so basic to him, but it was always short-lived and they always managed to prevent Harry from getting anything lower than Acceptable. Harry in turn helped Draco with Divination, a class he deemed pointless, but in which Harry's open mind and exceptional skills of observation came in handy. This was usually a more enjoyable session. They could laugh about the strangeness of Professor Trelawney, and think up elaborate deaths for each other to please her for their homework, since she never did seem satisfied unless her students were dying.

They both played on their house's Quidditch team. Harry was the seeker, and Draco the best keeper Slytherin had ever seen. They were rarely ever beaten. Harry and Draco often practiced Quidditch on their own. It was something they enjoyed doing to let out some frustration, or relax if they needed to. They took turns practicing. Half of the time Harry would play chaser, to help Draco. Helping Harry was a bit trickier since they couldn't use a real Snitch. The replacement was usually an apple. Draco held it while flying around as fast and crazily as he could. Harry had to fly after him and grab the apple out of Draco's hand. Whoever won got to eat the apple.

Through the years Harry had steadily developed a crush on his best friend. He never mentioned it, though.

Draco decided to stay at Hogwarts with Harry during the Christmas break. Partly because he wasn't in the mood for his parents and partly because of the Christmas present he got Harry. He found it that summer. Harry knew that he was staying but not about the present. By the start of December he still didn't have a clue. He wanted to get him something special now that they were going to be spending the holiday together. In his spare time he racked his brains for random facts about Draco that could help him. Things he liked – Fire Whiskey, winter, Quidditch – and things he didn't like – muggles, sweating, Gryffindors. None of these helped him much.

When they were walking home from practicing Quidditch one day when Harry got an idea. Draco had just won and was eating the apple, taunting Harry with it as he always does. His blonde hair was messy and a thin layer of sweat was resting on his brow. His smirk was mixed with his genuine crooked smile. His Slytherin Quidditch robes intensified the flecks of green in his otherwise grey eyes. Draco looked incredible, and Harry - who was a fair artist in his spare time - had an incredible craving to draw him. He decided that he would, and give it to him as a Christmas present. It was adequately special, and didn't require any effort. Not effort Harry wouldn't enjoy, anyway. So he started drawing that afternoon, while Draco was off somewhere tormenting first years.

Drawing Draco came very easily to him, since he had long since memorized every inch of his face. He knew every expression, what it meant and why he felt it. In this drawing he was wearing the same half-smirk, half-smile Harry was admiring earlier. His hair poured over the side of his face. In one hand he was holding the apple, and in the other, his broom. Harry left the background white, focusing all the attention onto Draco. He drew with quick, delicate strokes. The pencil almost caressed the face as it was being formed. When he heard Draco's footsteps approaching, he quickly tucked everything away in the bottom of his trunk, and greeted Draco as if he had been lying on his bed the entire time. Harry finished the drawing in three sittings. It was a remarkably short time for this project, because even though it wasn't particularly large, it was incredibly detailed and exquisitely drawn.

Harry wasn't worried about his gift until they day the holidays started. He started to be afraid that Draco would wonder why he was able to draw him so well right off the top of his head. Draco didn't know how well Harry knew him, and might be shocked to see that his face had been analysed so thoroughly. Draco was the type of person to keep to himself, not letting others know who he really was or how he was feeling. He was raised like this, being told showing emotions was a weakness people could easily exploit. He was terrified that Draco would feel that this is what happened.

After that Harry could barely look Draco in the eye. Draco, who was far from an idiot, and quite a keen observer himself, noticed this immediately.

"What's your deal, Potter?" he asked five minutes into their first conversation since The Thought.

"What do you mean?" Harry was a pathetic actor, but still attempted denial.

"I mean you're acting like I did after I accidentally saw my aunt naked and was too embarrassed to look at her," he answered after crossing his arms.

Harry couldn't imagine that Draco could be embarrassed, but he understood what he meant. He hadn't seen Draco naked. He would have remembered. Harry blushed and cursed himself for it. He didn't know how to defend himself. But Draco was waiting for a response.

"Uh," he started, "it's nothing like that. It's more like..."

"Like...?" Draco was frowning. Harry decided to just tell the truth.

"I just recently realized how well I know you and I'm not sure if you want me to know you that well because you're not the type of person who would want people to know that much about you and I'm afraid that if you know that you wouldn't like it and I don't know what would happen to our friendshi-"

Draco cut Harry off from his babbling by holding up his hand.

"You only just realized that?" he asked, and smirked. "Apparently you don't know that I know you quite well as well, Potter. I know you are the type of person who observes everything, and since we spend quite a lot of time together I wouldn't at all be surprised that you have observed a lot about me. I show you way more than I show other people too, so stop acting like a nervous Hufflepuff."

Harry laughed and looked at Draco for the first time. Come to think of it, he probably wouldn't have been able to not look at him for very long. Draco's face was something you don't get used to, but you kind of get addicted to it at the same time. He was laughing too, at Harry's stupidity. His eyes were affectionate.

"You're right. I'm being stupid," Harry said eventually.

"Increasingly," Draco joked. "Now let's go before we're late for Potions."


	3. Fool's Holiday

**III: Fool's Holiday**

Harry wakes up before Draco on Christmas morning. He wasn't sure whether or not to wake him. He had put his drawing under the tree the previous night, and saw Draco's gift to Harry. It was a rectangular box, not extremely heavy, but not very light either. Harry had no idea what it was. He changed into his robes and sat on his bed and waited until Draco woke up. When he heard him doing so Harry surprised him with a hug and wished him a merry Christmas. Draco smirked at his best friend, who was so different from himself, and followed him downstairs after putting on his robes. Harry was told by Draco to open his present first. He found it and tore off the expertly wrapped present. The square shape he observed earlier came from a cardboard box. The contents of the box made Harry's mouth drop open. It was a small black coffin with a The Misfits logo at the top. He knew this was the box set his favourite muggle band had released a few months ago. This contained almost all of their albums from 1977-1983, a pin and a booklet with photographs, song lyrics, a discography, and a history of the band written by their photographer and associate Eerie Von.

Harry looked at Draco with eyes the size of quaffles. Draco laughed.

"You're welcome," he sang.

"This is incredible, Draco. That you would do all this for a muggle band," Harry laughed and forced Draco into another hug.

"The ridiculous look on your face was worth it. My turn," Draco said.

Harry handed him the drawing, which was wrapped clumsily. Draco opened it carefully, making a bigger effort in unwrapping it than Harry did to wrap it.

He slid out the piece of parchment and his eyes widened as he saw himself on it. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. Harry looked at him nervously.

"That day you said you were afraid that you know me better than I feel like you should, it was after you drew, this, am I right?" was the first thing he said.

Harry nodded quickly, but didn't reply otherwise.

"I understand that. It looks like you know me better than I know myself. I didn't even know I had that freckle there," Draco laughed. "I didn't know you draw this well, Potter."

"Thanks," Harry breathed, and smiled.

"Well that's enough sappy for one day, don't you think?" Draco was back to his usual drawl. Harry was relieved. He didn't know how to act around the other, softer Draco. He was afraid that he might catch an invisible signal that said Draco wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea of being with Harry. Anything other than the familiar sarcastic, mocking Draco was dangerous.

"Agreed," Harry laughed. Then he punched his arm and yelled, "race you to the lake!" and sprinted out of the dungeons. Draco cursed and followed him.

When they got to the lake they were both out of breath. They fell to the snowy grass and watched as the giant squid started cracking the ice. It was still relatively early and the wind was icy, but could only be felt every now and then. Other than that it wasn't too unpleasant out. There were large clouds in the sky, ones that didn't have any specific shape or form, yet they were constantly changing. The sun alternated between showing itself and taking a break behind the clouds. They sat there for a long while, just looking at everything. The wind whistled through the trees and swished through their hair. Harry looked secretly at Draco. He didn't get a chance to fix his hair after he got up as he usually did, and after running all the way here and having it played with by the wind, his hair was three different kinds of messy. Somehow he still managed to look perfect. Harry preferred him like this: before he had had a chance to look in the mirror and create what he thought people wanted to see. Of course he still looked beautiful with his hair all formal, but it made him feel a bit alien to Harry, because the immaculate image was a lot more Lucius than it was Draco.

"How is it that we are in Sixth Year and you still haven't said anything about the crush you have on me?" Draco asked casually. When Harry realized what he said he could swear that his heart stopped. His mind did as well. His entire body was as frozen as the lake. He was still looking at Draco. Then Draco was looking at him as well. Then Draco was gone and he saw the castle in the distance as his frozen mind realized that his frozen limbs were carrying him away from Draco and that question. He couldn't think. He heard Draco call his name for a while but then give up. Harry ran all the way to the owlery. He ran up the stairs and went to Hedwig. She always comforted him.

He stayed there all day. He was sure Draco wouldn't look for him. Luckily he knew Harry well enough not to. Harry wasn't easy to talk to when he was upset. Later that afternoon he wrote a short letter apologizing for running away which was delivered to Draco at Christmas dinner. Within a few minutes she returned with a reply from him.

'Get over here you stupid git.' Harry did so. When he saw Draco in the Great Hall under the starry roof he almost turned and ran again, but his brain was less frozen in the heat of the castle and it told him not to. He walked over to the otherwise unpopulated Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco. Harry's heart was pounding and his face was red. He took a bite of the roast beef he'd piled onto his plate and turned to his friend who was waiting uncharacteristically patiently.

"I was afraid you'd laugh. Or be disgusted. Or like me as well. I don't know which is more terrifying," he said eventually, looking down.

"Makes sense. I am terrifying, aren't I, Potter," Draco smirked.

"Maybe to Hufflepuffs," Harry teased. He smiled. "Sorry," he said again.

"If you're apologizing for being a cowardly bastard, not only for running away from me but not telling me that in the first place, then good," he said.

"You're not disgusted," Harry said.

"It seems your powers of observations of slowly returning, Potter," Draco smirked again. "I'll save you the trouble of doing the next one and point out that I'm not laughing either," he took a large bite out of his leg of lamb.

"I did notice that as well," Harry said, ignoring the blush forcing its way to his face. Draco laughed at that and they continued eating.


	4. Are You Mine? (part 1)

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the horrible formatting errors that happened here. I fixed it as soon as I heard. Hope you all enjoy.

**Are You Mine? (part 1)**

After dinner Harry and Draco both went to bed without speaking further. The next week until school started again was very quiet. They ate breakfast and dinner without uttering a single word to each other, and the conversations they were nothing more than small talk. This was especially awkward since they did not waver in how much time they spent together. It was frustrating, but exciting at the same time.

Harry never thought that he would see Draco Malfoy blush in his lifetime. But here it was. Not only once, but four times today. Harry returned the favour against his will, although he couldn't exactly complain. He would live the rest of his life with a face as red as a quaffle if that meant he could see the breath-taking shy smile it caused.

Harry had no idea where they stood. The only thing he knew was that Draco wasn't repulsed by the idea of Harry liking him, which was shocking. Also, Draco didn't laugh. He never laughed. He knew for a while now. Which means that however Draco was acting before was while knowing that Harry had a crush on him. Harry was having a really hard time wrapping his head around this. Mostly because he didn't want to allow himself to come to the obvious conclusion, in case it wasn't true. He didn't want to get his hopes up just to have them shattered, along with his favourite friendship. Harry continued the train of thought he was having before interrupting himself. Draco knew Harry had a crush on him. He never acted strange or creeped out about it or anything. Then out after Harry was staring at him in what he had thought was a subtle manner, he casually asked him why he never told him. Not whether he had a crush on him, not why he had it. Meaning that Draco wanted him to tell him before. And now he was blushing every time their eyes met. Harry's frown broke for the first time in a while as his mind lingered on the image of Draco blushing for him.

Unless this was an extremely elaborate prank that he had been cultivating ever since they met, calculating every move to eventually lead to Harry's ultimate humiliation, it did in fact seem that there could be a slight possibility that Draco might like Harry.

Draco.

Might.

_Like._

Harry.

This idea silenced his brain until Trelawney's breathy voice was in his ear, yelling at him for not paying attention. His epiphany hid in the back of his brain, sending flutters of butterflies to his stomach every time Harry peeked at it.

Draco was making birds out of paper and making them fly around the classroom, trying to see how far he could get them until Trelawney noticed. Harry loved when he did this. To Draco, this was one of those tiny, random things in life that give you pure pleasure. Harry loved the way his eyes lit up mischievously and the corners of his mouth turned upwards, the right side a bit more than the left. The bird made it twice around the large, obstacle filled classroom before Trelawney snapped out of her trance. She gave him detention after school without thinking twice, and deducted twenty points from Slytherin for disrespecting Professors and disrupting class. She looked at Harry as if noticing him for the first time since scolding him, and told him that he had detention as well. Draco looked at Harry and laughed. Even though Harry barely ever really misbehaved, they often got detention together. Harry smiled at him and looked down, shaking his head slightly, amused at how different they were.

The afternoon's detention was quite productive. They were told to clean some of the classrooms near the Ravenclaw tower. Draco initiated their first real conversation since Christmas day, about how stuck up Ravenclaws could be. Harry laughed and said there was an annoying trait to each of the houses. Draco challenged himself to think up more than one for each of them, including their own.

"I must say, Slytherins can be extremely stuck up as well, with the whole 'pureblood' thing going on," he said. This surprised Harry. Draco had always seemed quite proud of being a pureblood himself. He commented on that.

"I thought you knew me so well. Looks like there are some things even the great Harry Potter can't observe," he drawled. He rarely used Harry's first name. Harry liked when he did.

"It was all my father really," he said, more seriously. "He's been indoctrinating me with all that since I was born. You probably realised that much." Harry nodded, turning to dust a table closer to Draco.

"All the old Slytherin ideas; pureblood royal, the dark arts and all that jazz, and I've been going along with it. I didn't really know better. He is my father after all. You always believe what your father says at first. He's kind of like god." Draco knew Harry well enough by now that he didn't feel uncomfortable talking about having a father, knew that the only time it would bother him is if he mentioned James Potter, or showed any sign of sympathy. He continued again, dusting a little closer to Harry. "I probably would have still believed it all if I hadn't become friends with you, Harry."

Harry's heart was beating quite loudly. Their elbows touched. Harry looked up at Draco's face. He seemed to be concentrating hard. He was frowning; two tiny lines were curved between his eyebrows. They went away when he looked at Harry. Harry swallowed hard.

"So thanks," Draco said finally, and carried on dusting.

"Glad to help," Harry replied, slightly breathless, and followed his best friend's lead.

The next day they had a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Since this house's talents lay more in intelligence than in athleticism, together with the fact that Slytherin had the best keeper and seeker to date, it was a game easily won. The points stood at 40-150 even before the Snitch was caught.

Harry and Draco celebrated as usual by going down to the lake. Even though they were the star players, both of them disliked crowds, let alone mobs of fans. Perks of being a Slytherin, though: nobody followed them to their spot unless they had permission, which they didn't.

Draco's hair was messy and sweaty again. Despite this his green Quidditch robes had barely wrinkled. He always looked as if there has never been a speck of dirt on him. Messy hair really suited Draco.

"You stare at me a lot," Draco smirked.

"I'll stop staring when you stop being beautiful," Harry said quickly. Clumsily. His face betrayed him and turned a shocking hue of pink. He fixed his eyes on the lake and locked his jaw to prevent himself from saying anything else he might regret.

Well, he didn't exactly regret it, but he was embarrassed.

Draco laughed, face turned up to the clear sky, and lay down on the grass, his arms crossed behind his head. "You're cute, Potter." It was far from an insult, but not exactly a compliment either. Almost patronizing, but affectionate.

"Thanks," he mumbled in reply. He lay down similarly to Draco, and watched the sky with him. He almost fell asleep, but his favourite voice sounding in his ear prevented that.

"I hate when the sky is like this," it said. "Blue and cloudless?" Harry asked. He craned his neck to see the blonde head nod. "Me too."

"It's boring. There's nothing to look at. Just blue. No personality."

"Are we back to describing Ravenclaws again?" Harry joked. "Nah, I'm kidding. I know a bunch of really cool Ravenclaws from Herbology. Pretty ones too. Like Cho."

"Whatever flies your Hippogriff, Potter," Draco laughed tightly. Harry saw something flash in his grey eyes.

"Jealous, Malfoy?" Harry taunted him. Draco punched him and laughed again, more sincerely this time.

"Of what?" Draco must have seen in Harry's eyes that he definitely did not have to be jealous of Cho Chang, because his sharp features had softened.

"Nothing," Harry said nevertheless, smiling to himself. They kept eye contact and for the second time in two days, Harry thought Draco was going to kiss him. For the second time in two days, he was disappointed.

Draco got up, shook the grass off of himself and waited for Harry to do the same.

"Let's go change out of these sweaty old robes," he said. Harry got up as well and followed him back to the dungeons.


	5. Are You Mine? (part 2)

A/N: Short one just to properly finish off the previous one. I would really love it if people reviewed.

**Are You Mine (part 2)**

The next day was normal again. Two best friends hanging out at school, talking and laughing. The only difference was that now both of them were aware of the crushes they had on each other. Their normal routine was only occasionally interrupted by signs of it. Standard things. A hand lingering after an accidental touch. Eyes lingering after contact. Not knowing what to do about this was quickly becoming more frustrating than exciting.

Harry succeeded in taking his mind off of things in his favourite class. Defense Against The Dark Arts was fascinating to him. He always paid very close attention. He did want to become an Auror, after all. Harry often imagined himself doing the things they learnt in this class while the professor was explaining. This way, when he really needed to use them one day, it would always feel like he'd done it before. Already perfected the complicated techniques.

There was always a lot of talk about Harry liking the class so much. People associated it with Slytherin, and wizards turning evil. The things people thought about Slytherin annoyed Harry very much. It wasn't as if none of the other houses had ever produced a dark wizard. And it was definitely not true that no good ever came from Slytherin. Merlin was in Slytherin. People loved ignoring that. The stories did give Slytherins a wicked street cred, though. People were automatically scared of them, which was convenient since you didn't have to deal with annoying people you don't want to hang out with. People were also scared to get on your bad side, which meant a lot of politeness. Unless you rub them up the wrong way, nobody will bother you.

When class was over for the day Harry and Draco got up and started making their way to their common room. Harry was feeling off. Draco could tell and was looking over at him worriedly from time to time. This was so out of character Harry almost laughed. Instead he keeled over, grabbing at his forehead. It was like a nuclear bomb had just gone off inside it. Draco, who was almost expecting something like this, caught him before he hit the floor and dragged him into the nearest empty room, which was unfortunately a broom cupboard. He grabbed his best friend by the shoulders, and tried to see what was wrong with him. What he saw terrified him. Harry's eyes were as blank and unseeing as a corpse's, but Draco could feel his heart beating as if it was attempting to escape his chest, and he was gasping as if he was drowning. His lightning-shaped scar had an inhuman glow. A sheen of cold sweat covered him. Harry, looking up, still seeing nothing but what was apparently going on in his head, grabbed Draco's arms to keep him from falling over again. Draco was calling Harry's name, trying to get him back. They were stood there for about a minute before Draco thought of calling an adult for help. Just as he was about to do so Harry gave a strangled moan and collapsed into Draco's waiting arms. Thankfully it seemed to be over, but his breathing was still ragged. His eyes were closed. When they opened later they were still swimming with fear.

"What just happened?" Draco choked.

"Voldemort," Harry replied softly. "I'm sor-"

Draco grabbed his face and their lips collided in a long-awaited kiss. Harry's thoughts disappeared in a burst of butterflies. Neither of them ever wanted to pull away. Draco did eventually.

"Are you okay?" he asked seriously, burning his grey eyes into Harry's green ones.

"I am now," Harry whispered back. Draco kissed him again once.

"You scared the hell out of me, Potter," he said.

"Is that why you snogged me in a broom closet?" Harry laughed.

"You noticed, did you?" Draco smirked. "Well, what just happened to you made me realise that, you being you, there is good chance that something might happen to you before I got to do that. Since you're too lazy to and I'm too stupid to."

"Not lazy," Harry said. "We're both stupid I guess. I've been waiting for you to do that for the past three days. Never would have thought of doing it myself."

"Then I assume we're both glad I finally did," Draco drawled, smirking at him. "Think you can use your own legs now?"

Harry nodded, and Draco helped him up. "I wonder what people will think about two guys disappearing into a broom closet and only emerging half an hour later," Harry mused. Draco took his hand and said, "Better not let them get the wrong impression." Harry was very surprised, but he didn't protest at all. "If they don't like it, who cares what they think anyway."

They walked out like that, holding hands. Some people stared at them. Some people were shocked, while others who had assumed that it would happen eventually were glad that it finally had. Some were disgusted by the sight of two boys in love. But Draco was right. Who cares what they thought.


	6. Don't Go

**Don't Go**

watch?v=_NFzDSudw10

Harry often thought about what Draco said in detention a few weeks ago. He thought about what his life would be like if he had been sorted into any house other than Slytherin. It probably would have been Gryffindor. He would have stayed friends with Ron and Hermione. He wouldn't have been friends with Draco. Wouldn't have been in love with him. They could even have been enemies. If what Draco had said about being friends was true, he would still believe what his father did about people outside of Slytherin and share his dark circle of friends. He would follow in his Lucius' footsteps and eventually become a dark wizard, a Death Eater, or something like that.

It was a strange thing to imagine, that one single thing could change many lives for the better or worse. If he was sorted into Gryffindor he would most likely end up marrying Ginny Weasly. Harry almost laughed aloud at that.

Harry was sitting in the common room, next to the fire. The last time he checked the time it was midnight. He couldn't sleep. He didn't want Draco to know, but what happened with his scar bothered him a lot. The last time it happened was the night in the graveyard after the Triwizard tournament when Cedric Diggory died. When Voldemort was being brought back to life. Harry couldn't exactly make out what he saw. All he knew was that Voldemort was there. Lucius was there as well, and Crabbe and Goyle's fathers. Everything was blurry. The only logical explanation for him having a vision like that was that Voldemort was planning something; something involving Harry. That was what kept him up. Around 3am he eventually did fall asleep, but not peacefully. An hour later Draco woke up to find him missing from his bed. He started searching frantically. He calmed down immediately when he found him, and then joined him on the green satin couch next to the dying fire. Harry slept better after that.

By then people were used to the idea of them being together, but the sight of them sleeping in each other's arms still excited some controversy under the Slytherins. Nobody other than who saw them found out about it, though - more perks of this house.

When they woke up half an hour after breakfast started, they decided to skip it. They went back up to the dorms and changed into their robes. Draco didn't have to ask why Harry had slept there. He could see that Harry was already trying to figure out how to answer. After a while he did.

"What happened yesterday," he said. "It worries me a lot. I didn't want you to worry as well."

"Lucky for you, you're the only thing I worry about, so I have room for worry," Draco answered. "Tell me what happened."

"I couldn't see much," Harry sighed, and continued. "I saw Voldemort. He was with a few other men. Crabbe and Goyle's fathers, and…" he trailed off.

"And who," Draco growled.

"Your father," Harry said quietly. "I think they're planning something. Something concerning me."

"If my father is there it probably concerns me as well," he scowled and touched the Dark Mark under his robe absently. Harry slid up Draco's sleeve and looked at it.

"It's really unfair that you have this," he said. Draco sighed. "I know," he said. "My father seriously expects me to become one of them. He doesn't care what I want, but I'm going to stand up to him. Soon."

"Do you really think that would have been different if we were never friends?" Harry asked.

"Definitely." Draco laughed darkly. "If you were never in Slytherin, I would have only been friends with Crabbe and Goyle – not that that could even be seen as friends, they're more like henchmen. Plus both their fathers are Death Eaters. That couldn't possibly have changed my perspective."

"Yeah, I thought something like that," Harry said.

"I really do want to stand up to my father soon," Draco said. "Staying here with you instead of going home was kind of the first step. I don't know how he will react when I tell him. He might kick me out. My mother wouldn't allow that though. So either I stay or one of them leaves. Wouldn't that cause a lot of trouble for the perfect little dark child."

Harry kissed him. It was an urgent kiss, as if he needed it to stay alive. All the depressing thoughts vanished, and filled their minds and all their senses with only each other. Draco needed it as well. Desperately.

Harry was very quiet throughout the day. Partly because he was so caught up in his thoughts and partly because of his lack of sleep. Draco spent this time tormenting first years with other Slytherins as usual, but Harry knew that if he needed him he would be right there as soon as he did.

The first time Harry spoke was at dinner. After nibbling on some pumpkin pie he cleared his throat in Draco's direction. He immediately turned his attention to Harry.

"I want to go back to my house. Where my parents died," he said. For some reason, Draco looked shocked.

"Why?" he asked. "I mean why now?"

"I've been thinking about it for a few months. After yesterday even more. I want answers," Harry said.

"There's no guarantee that you're going to find any there." Draco was trying to sound as soothing as possible. He really didn't want to start a fight with Harry, especially after what happened yesterday.

"I know," he said quietly. "I guess I just want a little closure as well. Or to know for sure that they really existed. That it really happened. All I know is what people have told me. I don't know," he said finally. Draco was scowling.

"Whats wrong?" Harry asked, concerned now.

Draco laughed quickly. "I'm supposed to be the one worrying." He sighed. "If you want to go, then go."

Harry frowned. Draco was acting very strange. He didn't like it. He didn't want to tell Harry what it was either. That was the worst part. The only thing they've ever kept from each other before was that they were in love.

"I was kind of hoping you would go with me…" his voice trailed off. The obvious hurt in his eyes moved something in Draco.

"You'll think I'm stupid if I tell you," he said.

"If you know me as well as I think you do, you'll know I could never think you're stupid," Harry retorted. "An idiot sometimes but not stupid."

Draco laughed half-heartedly before he sighed and finally answered. Harry waited patiently.

"I just really don't want to be near the place you should have died," he said. "I try my best to forget that it ever happened. Even thinking about it agitates me, because a life without you… I wouldn't be me. I'd be a very bad version of me. You make me care about things, and the thing I care about most is you." He really did look agitated.

Harry didn't know what to say. This was all very unlike the Draco he knew. "I'm sorry, Draco," he said. "Let's go." He held out his hand. Draco took it and Harry led him first to the Slytherin dungeons, where he fetched the invisibility cloak and when they were both safely under it, to their usual spot by the lake.

The weather was starting to warm up lately. There was a slight breeze that ruffled their cloak. The flowers were starting to emerge and made the air smell of spring. The sky was filled with large, blue-gray cumulus clouds that gave the lake a similar shade. The wind through the tree-tops of the Forbidden Forest whistled in their ears. This place always calmed them. It was their sacred place. This is why Harry brought them here. He didn't want Draco to be upset about anything, let alone something Harry did or said. He should be happy. Always. Draco was sharing that train of thought.

He looked at Harry and wan't surprised to see him staring at him again. He remembered what Harry had said the last time it happened and almost blushed. Harry's green eyes were full of wonder and, if Draco wasn't imagining it, love.

He didn't know it, but his grey eyes were looking the same. When they closed their eyes their lovers' own still burned ice and emerald into their lids.

Their lips met without either one realising, but they were both expecting it. Craving it, even. They stayed like that for a long time. Wrapped together in the invisibility cloak, next to the black lake, connected fiercely at the lips.

"I'm sorry," Harry said again finally.

"About what?" Draco asked, slightly breathless.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Harry said. Draco laughed. "Don't worry your little head about it," he said. There was a darkness in his eyes despite his reassurance. It made Harry very uneasy. Draco was acting exceedingly strange tonight. He frowned and pressed his lips to the other boy's again. He didn't know what else to do. Something was wrong with his Draco and he needed to find out what. But how?


	7. Alone Together

**Alone Together **

** www.*you*tube.*com/watch?v=MuNTFGnVm4k**

Harry didn't mention going back to his house again. That could wait. He spent most of the night trying to figure out what was wrong with Draco. It must have happened recently, because Harry would have noticed if anything was wrong before.

He thought back to dinner, before Harry had mentioned wanting to go back to his house. He vaguely remembered Draco reading a letter he had received. Harry cursed himself for being so absorbed in his own thoughts that day. He also cursed his luck, because of course the one day Harry didn't focus all his attention on Draco would be the day he needed to most. Other than the letter he couldn't think of anything that could have affected Draco so badly.

Similar thoughts to these plagued his brain all through the night and he barely had an hour's rest. In this time he was certain Draco was up as well. At least for a while. Harry could sense his troubled presence.

The next morning Harry confronted him. He couldn't do it the previous night. He had to give it a few hours thought. Harry wasn't one of those people who could just say or do something without careful consideration.

He went up to Draco as soon as he woke up. There were light purple circles under his eyes that echoed the ones under Harry's own. Draco was expecting Harry to ask but played innocent. He was a better actor than Harry.

"Please tell me what happened, Draco," he pleaded.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Potter," he replied. For the first time in a long time his icy grey eyes were cold. He walked away from Harry, his perfect lips unpleasantly pursed. This combined with his frustration at not knowing what bothered the only person he loved and the exhaustion overwhelmed Harry's brain and the boy almost burst into desperate tears.

His Slytherin nature automatically stopped him, but the feeling was there, and he couldn't remember the last time something made him feel like that. He composed himself after a few minutes and put on his robes.

Afterwards he went to breakfast and told himself to pretend that everything was normal. Except for the fact that his best friend and the boy he loved was treating him like a filthy little mudblood.

As soon as he got there Draco came and sat next to him and apologised. He didn't look up. Harry forced him to. His eyes were dark.

"You need to tell me what is wrong," he said seriously. Draco's mouth was set defiantly, but his better judgement made his head give a curt nod. They ate in silence.

Somehow they had silently agreed on skipping Divination and going to the Black Lake again. Harry held Draco's hand on the way, ignoring his feeble protests. He needed to be close to him.

They sat down together and as usual firstly took in the state of their surroundings. The sky resembled a blank piece of paper. It was colder than was usual for spring. There was no wind to stir the leaves and break the silence. Harry decided to. He cleared his throat and looked at Draco. Draco looked back and chuckled darkly.

"My father," he started simply. "He wrote to me yesterday and said that he is quite furious at my contempt for what he does." He was going to continue but Harry interrupted.

"Wouldn't that have been a howler?" he asked.

"Does Lucius Malfoy strike you as the type of wizard who would send a howler?" he asked rethorically in reply. Harry shrugged and Draco continued.

"He said he expects me to stop that 'nonsense'. Apparently his great 'Lord' will be spending some time at our house and we should feel honoured."

"What did you say?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm done with them. I'll stay at Hogwarts over short holidays. You're here too, so that's a plus. And I can rent a cheap place somewhere over summer. We only have 2 years of school left anyway. I can't let myself live like they want me to. I know better. Other than them I know right from wrong," he was speaking very passionately. Part of Harry's brain was stuck on how beautiful he was. Luckily a larger part was concentrating on what he was saying.

"I understand. I'm sorry."

"For what? Being the reason I want to be my own person?"

"I'm just sorry that this is happening. You deserve better," Harry said softly. Draco's eyes finally started to warm up. Even Harry's presence made him feel better.

"Thanks," he said.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes, love?" he answered. That almost made Harry forget what he wanted to say.

"This whole situation is frustating me. I want it to be clear. There isn't really a less lame way to say this, but will you be, erm, my boyfriend?" He started off speaking very quickly, but by the last few words he seemed to be thinking about every one of them. His head was down but he was peeking at Draco through his fringe.

A genuine smile lit its way through the darkness left on Draco's face. He laughed at Harry's pointless nervousness and Harry started to feel better.

"Of course, you idiot," Draco said. He kissed Harry, who was amazed at how he never got used to the taste. Draco tasted like a lemon liqueur, and made Harry feel quite drunk. They were both smiling into the kiss. For some reason it felt like they were older since the last time the kissed. This made them hold on to each other even harder, terrified that something might tear them away from each other. The first thing that did just that was the realisation that they were supposed to be in class. They brushed themselves off, took hands and felt like almost skipping to Charms.


	8. Oceans

A/N: the youtube link kept failing; just remove the '*'s and it should be fine now. enjoy

**Oceans **

**www*.*you*tube*.*com/watch?v=gk4EfcKHT9k **

Voldemort was sitting at the Malfoys' dining table. The only light was coming from a fire behind him that seemed to fear his presence. He was sitting at the head of the table, with about a dozen of his Death Eaters – as well as Mrs. Malfoy who was accompanying her husband - around him. Their faces were extremely pale, even more than usual, and Narcissa looked like she might have been crying earlier. Nobody was looking at the frozen Charity Burbage suspended above the table. Her body was turning slowly. Tears were flowing down her upside-down face into her matted hair, streaking the blood that was left there from a few hours before. Voldemort was angry. His cold, high voice scared the fire even more, and it almost died away when he started to speak.

"Where's your son, Lucius?" he asked.

"At school, my Lord," he replied nervously.

"Isn't it vacation?" Voldemort asked, laughter almost breaking through his cold anger.

"Yes," Lucius said, looking down.

"Interesting. I've heard he has taken quite an interest in Harry Potter. Can you imagine Lucius, your son and my nemesis, holding hands as they skip off to Charms," Voldemort said, his words dripping with contempt. Draco's father said nothing. His embarrassment was almost tangible.

"This could however be used to get right up close to Mr. Potter. Would you be opposed to the use of your disgrace of a son as bait so I can finally kill Harry?" Lucius by no means had a choice in the matter, and everyone knew that. He nodded his head stiffly. Narcissa took his hand. Tears were forming in her cold eyes. "Good." Voldemort smiled evilly. Then he looked at professor Burbage and killed her without a thought.

Draco was better after his and Harry's talk. He had forgotten that they could tell each other literally everything, and for the first time ever had attempted to bottle up his feelings – obviously it didn't agree with him. He promised himself that he would never try it again. They returned to their classes again that day, and whenever they couldn't hold hands they would find some other way to keep them touching: knees brushing under tables, feet resting on top of each other, hands purposely reaching for the same ink pot…which is why it was exceptionally difficult when Hagrid shouted, "Potter, pair with Weasly," during Care Of Magical Creatures. Neither of them, nor Draco, looked pleased.

Harry and Ron hadn't communicated since the first time they met. Harry had practically forgotten about him – he didn't spend much time dwelling on the doings of Gryffindors. It was very awkward to talk to him, because it was obvious that first night that Harry had chosen Draco over Ron. "Alright," Ron mumbled, scowling at Harry in his Slytherin robes. Harry nodded his head vaguely and put on his gloves. He had never paid attention in this class before - how could he, paired with a magical creature of his own. But apparently being paired with Draco wasn't what distracted him, because even now, with Draco an uncomfortable distance away, he was still the reason why Harry couldn't remember the name of the animal they were working with. It was as if his mere presence distracted Harry.

The positive side was that now he could observe Draco from afar - Harry could see how he was without him around. Harry was secretly pleased to see that Draco was alternating between scowling and sneering at everybody else, because this meant that he was only calm and funny when he was with Harry. Like a ferret who hated everyone but its owner. This angry Draco was certainly not a bad thing. In fact, there was something extremely attractive about him.

"So you take this piece of wood and put it in there…" Ron mumbled.

"What?" Harry said, blushing profusely.

"We are building an owl-house, in case you forgot," Ron said disapprovingly. Harry kept his eyes off Draco for the remainder of the lesson out of fear of getting caught out.

After the lesson, Harry's incriminating blush returned when Draco firmly took his hand. Draco pretended to ignore it but couldn't restrain himself from giving a tiny smile.

"What're you thinking about, Potter?" Harry looked down. Then up at the sky, covered in clouds. They made his eyes burn, so he looked down at the grass again.

"You," he said. Draco smirked.

"Care to be a bit more specific, love?" he was enjoying the look of exasperated embarrassment on Harry's face.

"Erm…I was watching you with the other guys…and you looked quite pissed off and it was kind of…hot," Harry finished eventually. Draco was loving this.

"Sounds like a little lezzy wet dream," he laughed naughtily. "Was I good?" The more he smirked, the more Harry blushed.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" he shouted.

"But you're so cute when you're mad," Draco whispered, his breath almost hitching as he stepped closer to Harry. He was still smirking. He lowered his face to Harry's and tilted his so that their eyes locked. Their bodies were pressed completely against each other. Draco bit his lip. Then he turned and skipped away. Harry almost fell down. He let out the breath he realized he had been holding ever since Draco took that first step towards him. He manipulated his robes to hide his arousal and shakily made his way to where Draco was waiting for him at the top of the hill.

They were lying on Harry's bed, listening to one of the cd's Draco gave Harry for Christmas. It felt like it was years ago. Draco, who was quite an expert at Charms – thanks to all the practice he got throwing hexes at whoever he chose – had charmed Harry's earphones so that there were two pairs of earbuds. Harry was educating Draco in his music, since it was the one thing that the muggles had that was better than the equivalent in the wizarding world.

"It's strange to hear music that doesn't have anything to do with spells or Quidditch or Hippogriffs," Draco said, and Harry laughed.

"Then I bet it's impossible to imagine a life without any of those things," Harry said. Draco nodded.

"Tell me about the Dursleys again," he said.

"Any specific part?" Harry asked.

"Wasn't there one where Hagrid gave Dudley a pig tail?" Harry started telling him about how he found out he was a wizard.

"Tell me about when you were a kid," Harry said when he had finished.

"I was basically a tiny version of my father. Exactly what he wanted. I've had the dark mark ever since I can remember, but my father always told me to cover it up. I thought it was strange, but never questioned him. We had a very formal relationship - still do I guess - and he and my mother as well. She was more understanding to me, despite her own involvement in the dark arts. I guess we just did what typical rich wizard families do; went to Quidditch games, sat in the best seats; got invited to famous wizard parties. I always had to be on my best behavior, because even though I was barely 6 years old I was the heir of Malfoy mansion and had to make a good impression. It was all a drag. Then I met you. The rest is history."

"I wonder what your father would say if he knew about this," Harry said softly.

"He knows," Draco said.

"What?" Harry was genuinely shocked.

"So there was one thing I neglected to tell you. Before my father sent me that letter I sent him one, saying I'm done with that family and that Harry Potter and I are in love," Draco said casually. Harry didn't know whether he should be mad or honored. He chose honored. He hugged Draco, a bit awkwardly since he was lying down and Harry was sitting up, but they maneuvered themselves so that they were both comfortable, and eventually fell asleep.


	9. With Eyes Wide Shut

A/N: Sorry for the wait, and sorry for the shortness of this chapter. "I do not have writer's block, my writer just hates the clock." Will try to upload again as soon as possible.

**With Eyes Wide Shut**

After Potions class the next day, Snape told Harry that Dumbledore wished to see him right away. Harry and Draco looked at each other, then shrugged. Draco walked with Harry to the entrance to the headmaster's office, and wandered away with his hands in his pockets, slouching slightly. Harry looked longingly after him. When he entered the office he saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk facing two other students, whose red and bushy hair, respectively, were easily identifiable as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, even from behind. Harry had no idea what either of them were doing here, nor what he was doing there himself. He took the empty seat next to Ron and Hermione, avoiding both their gazes. He waited for the headmaster to explain himself. He was looking at them through his half-moon spectacles.  
>"I have chosen the three of you specifically for a very important task, should you choose to accept it. By now, Mr. Potter, you should be well aware of the history between you and Voldemort. You can guess that he was not exactly pleased when he failed to kill you and he has tried his best to kill you after that first attempt. We have been trying to gather information on how we can possibly destroy him. We have just recently made a breakthrough."<p>

"What does this have to do with them? We've barely ever spoken." Harry interrupted, quite annoyed.  
>"Ms Granger is the finest witch of her time, and I believe Mr Weasley here will make a much-needed faithful companion."<br>Harry was scowling at them. Dumbledore continued.

"As I was saying, Harry, we have just made a breakthrough and would like you three to help us kill Voldemort."  
>"What is it then?" Harry asked a bit rudely.<p>

Dumbledore ignored Harry's tone. "Voldemort made seven Horcruxes. You need to find them and destroy them. Only then can Voldemort die."

"What are Horcruxes?" Ron asked. Dumbledore looked expectantly at Hermione and she explained everything Ron needed to know about Horcruxes.

"Very good Ms Granger," Dumbledore praised lightly.

"What's wrong, Harry?" he asked. Harry was still scowling. He looked up at Dumbledore's soft blue eyes and took a bit of pity on the old man.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I can't do it," he said. Dumbledore sighed.

"I can't force you to, Harry," he said softly. "May I ask why not?"

"I'm not leaving Draco. Why do you want school children to do a job professional aurors can do a hundred times better?"

"At first I wanted to send you and Draco, but the fact that his father is working for the man he would be trying to kill makes it a less attractive option. And as for why I first asked you to do it...I thought you might want to do it yourself."  
>Harry was considerably calmer than he was five minutes ago.<p>

"Thank you for the offer, Professor, but I would prefer to stay here, and not get Ron and Hermione into unnecessary trouble."

"As you wish, Harry. I'm sorry I tore you away from your loved one. You may return to him now." He dismissed the other two as well. They turned in 3 separate directions when they got to the bottom of Dumbledore's stair case; each toward their own house.

For the first time since he got it, Harry went out with his Invisibility Cloak without Draco next to him. It felt strangely spacious. He wandered around, not aiming to end up anywhere in particular. But he couldn't sleep. And he was feeling restless.  
>Thoughts of Voldemort and Deathly Hallows and Ron and Hermione were waging wars in his head and he didn't know what to make of any of it and he didn't want to bother Draco with any of it even though he knew he would have wanted him to tell him. He didn't know what the walk was going to help but that was the first idea he had that didn't involve anything unethical. By Harry's standards anyway.<p>

He felt like he'd been absent in his own mind, even though he never went anywhere. Up until what happened now his life had been blissful. Except for the awful summers at the Dursleys, but even that dark cloud had a silver lining in the shape of letters sent between him and his best friend. Then he suddenly had a vision of Voldemort trying to kill him again and he feels like his body was being inhabited by somebody considerably less human than himself. Voldemort was stronger and more dedicated to what he was doing, seeing as he had already failed once before. Bad things polluted his mind and let linger images and thoughts that altered his entire perspective so that his thoughts were confined to resembling troubled waters, struggling over rocks and rapids until it would eventually lead to a deadly waterfall. But after that, who could possibly know. Harry feared that the way he was feeling was not accidental. It was possible that Voldemort could become aware of the connection between their minds, and use it to isolate Harry. The fewer people Harry had to rely on, the easier he would be to fight. Luckily for him, there was only one person he truly trusted, and to try to come between them was incongruous.

Not to his surprise, Harry ended up beside the lake. He found that without Draco it was significantly less beautiful.

Harry's walk, even though it didn't do anything to better the condition of his violated brain, did give him a new appreciation for Draco. When he got back to the Slytherin dorms, disregarded his own green-draped four-poster and crawled in beside Draco. He decided he didn't like taking the Cloak alone. Close spaces were a lot better when they smelled like Draco.


	10. All Of A Sudden

**All Of A Sudden**

Harry woke up next to Draco, screaming.

It was still dark. Draco cried out as he was woken and tried to console Harry, but he was not with Draco. His mind was with Voldemort.

Draco, shaking and tears threatening to spill, cast a quick Silencing Charm as to not wake the others in the room. All he could do further was to hope that it was over soon.

Harry was writhing in the bed, still screaming. He had long since kicked off the covers. Pain had exploded inside his head and the skin around his scar was burning as if someone was brandishing his forehead. Voldemort was here. In Hogwarts. There could be no other explanation. But there was no way for anyone to know; only Harry knew and he wasn't exactly in a right state to communicate. Who knew what damage Voldemort could do before he released Harry from the torture inside his own mind.

Draco yelped as his Dark Mark started to burn as well. It got consistently worse until he could barely stand it. He stayed on his bed,though, just holding Harry who was groaning and crying into his burning arm. He stayer like this for a long time, just caressing Harry's face and wiping away the tears that kept forming.

Eventually, he decided to go get Harry a glass of water. He didn't know what to do except try to make it a bit more bearable for him. Away from the tortured sounds Harry was making, Draco could think straighter. Why was his Dark Mark burning? What was Voldemort planning? Draco became more frightened the more he thought about it. He got into the bathroom but realized he didn't have a glass. He quickly transfigured one from somebody's toothbrush and filled it with cold water. He replaced his wand and started walking carefully back towards his bed.

"Draco," a high, smooth voice cooed suddenly. It was coming from everywhere. From every direction and inside his own mind. Draco dropped the glass full of water and his tears finally broke out of his eyes. Voldemort was here. Harry's visions. Draco knew it had somethong to do with him. What were they going to do? He couldn't let them hurt Harry. He also knew better than to try to disobey the Dark Lord. Draco felt like he was going to fall over, but forced himself to stand up straighter. Then he Apparated.

The pain in Harry's head stopped as suddenly as it had come. He sat up immediately when he came to, scrambling to find Draco. He wasn't there. Harry got up and scanned the room quietly, wand in hand. When he saw nothing out of place he started making his way to the bathrooms situated next to the dormitories to see if Draco was there. He stepped in a pool of liquid and was instantly terrified that it might be blood. Draco's blood.

"Lumos," he whispered shakily. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was just water, but his heart rate spiked again as soon as he began to wonder why this glass was dropped, and where Draco was. Then he remembered that Voldemort was here. He choked out a cry.

Then Voldemort began to laugh inside his head. Like a maniac.

"Where is Draco," Harry demanded histerically, not caring who else heard him. The bastard just laughed harder.

"I have loverboy right here," he cackled. "Better hurry up. He's all bloody and crying. He keeps telling me you'll come to save him. Pathetic, really."

"He's lying, Harry!" Harry heard Draco's muffled yells and his heart felt like it was being ripped open. "Don't come, Harry, please. You know it's a tr-"

Then his voice was cut out by the high pitched sound of Voldemort yelling "Crucio!" and then a lot of screaming.

"Where are you you bloody bastard?" Harry screamed furiously. People were starting to wake up from the commotion, and soon Snape was there among the Slytherin students, trying to find out what the problem is.

"Voldemort is here and he's taken Draco, that's what's fucking wrong," Harry screamed in his face when he was confronted. Snape looked surprisingly aghast. "What? Voldy didn't tell his favourite Death Eater about what's going down tonight?" Harry sneered, finding that sarcasm was the only reaction he could muster up at the moment.

"I was unaware," Snape said slowly, punctuating eah syllable as if he was hoping to hurt Harry with them. Harry ignored him.

"So where are you, asshole? Let me come find you," Harry yelled into thin air.

"I can't take the fun out of it. But I'm sure you'll find us quickly," the high voice said maliciously, echoing inside Harry's head. "Oh, and Harry, do come alone." Then Harry's head was empty. For the first time in days. He hadn't noticed the extra presence, but now he knew what was making him feel so off the past while, and that made Harry feel sick. Voldemort had been lurking in his mind for days. Who knows what he's seen.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore," Harry said curtly. "What's the password?"

"Fizzing Whizbees." Even that sounded menacing coming from this man.

Harry ran to the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office, gave the password, and was deposited into the room. Dumbledore was awake and standing next to Fawkes, stroking his brilliant red and golden plumage. Harry didn't waste time with manners.

"Did the Aurors finish the job?" he asked breathlessly. Dumbledore turned to him.

"All but one." Harry cursed. "The snake."

"Voldemort's here. He's taken Draco." His voice cracked on speaking his name. This was the most distressed Harry had ever seen the headmaster. Nevertheless, he started planning right away.

"I doubt he would have been stupid enough to bring Nagini with him. I will call Ron and Hermione to go to Malfoy Manor and kill her with the Sword of Gryffindor. If, however, he did bring her, you must find an opportunity to do it yourself." Then Dumbledore handed him two massive Basilisk fangs. "I will send Fawkes as a sognal that it is safe for you to carry on and kill him at last."

"My Invisibility Cloak is in my trunk." Dumbledore nodded and Harry ran out the office, out the front doors and out towards the lake. Of course Voldemort would be there. In Harry and Draco's sacred spot. He probably thought he was being poetic.

Evil bastard.

And sure enough, there he stood. His bald head was glowing creepily in the last remaining moonlight. His snake-like eyes were practically popping out of his face and his yellow teeth were bared in a horrific grin. Harry stopped about 3 metres from him and Voldemort opened his arms as if in welcome. A few paces behind him he saw a bloody, unconscious Draco - still in Slytherin green satin pajamas, although now they were torn and dirty - tied up at the feet and wrists. Harry's heart ached unbearably, but he forced himself to focus on his own dire situation. He noted that Nagini was not in sight. He felt a pang of guilt over Ron and Hermione having to do this horrible job, but could only hope they did it quickly. Until he saw he signal, he would just have to distract this vile excuse for a man before he could do anything useful.

A/N: I've been getting some comments about the fact that Draco shouldn't be able to Apparate as it is impossible inside Hogwarts. I am aware of this, please just bear with my headcanon.

Reviews really are appreciated; don't be shy.


	11. A Part of Me

**A Part Of Me**

Ron and Hermione arrived at Dumbledore's office a few seconds after Harry ran out.

"Voldemort is here and has taken Draco hostage to get Harry to come to him. Harry can't kill him yet, because Nagini, the last Horcrux, is still alive. We don't have time to call in Aurors this time, so you two are going to have to gp to Malfoy Manor and kill her. I am immensely sorry to ask this ofvyou, but there is no other option."

After they got over the shock, they nodded, and scurried to the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons and collected Harry's cloak. They ran back to Dumbledore's office and he Apparated them outside Malfoy Manor.

It was about 4am, just an hour or so of darkness remained to hide them in case anything went wrong.

Ron and Hermione disappeared under the cloak and they heard the pop Dumbledore made as he Apparated back to the castle. Ron held the sword tightly in his right hand.

Dumbledore had taken them inside the gates, so their only obstacle would be actually getting inside the house. Ron took Hermione's hand in his left one and they made their way towards the massive front door.

"Alohomora," Hermione whispered, and pushed the creaking door open.

"Silencio," she added hastily. She then erected another Silencing Charm around Ron and herself for good measure. They had no idea where to start looking for the snake, and were well aware of how pressed they were for time, and what was at stake. They just hoped they didn't run into any of the worst Death Eaters. Thinking of what might happen should they be discovered by Yaxley or one of the Carrows, they were almost relieved when the only person the huge dining room was Wormtail.

"Stupefy!" Hermione called, and the man slumped in his seat. They started walking around the table towards the fireplace. To their absolute delight, the big green snake was right there, warming herself in front of the glowing fire. Ron was just about to lift the sword and kill the thing when he heard voices and froze. Hermione was just making sure their entire bodies were covered by the cloak when Bellatrix and Scabior walked in, yelling at each other. Both Ron and Hermione were extremely tempted to kill them both right then and there, but they knew neither of them had it in them to perform the Killing Curse, so they had to think of a better alternative.

They moved into another room and the two under the cloak followed them. There was a massive chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, and by some unknown power of luck, the quarrelling Death Eaters came to a standstill directly under it. It was obvious what they had to do. They just hoped that nobody would come to investigate the noise. They only needed a minute after that. Hermione pointed her wand at the chandelier.

"Reducto," she squeaked. Bellatrix was too busy listening to the sound of her own voice to notice. Scabior saw though, and spent his last moments trying to find his killers. Then it was too late.

They turned around, not wanting to witness it. Hermione winced and Ron put his arm around her. Then they ran back to Nagini. Ron pulled off the cloak. Hermione looked at him as he lifted the sword high above his head and swung down, severing the head from its huge, writhing body. Then Macnair walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks. Then he lifted his wand, pointed it at Hermione who could do nothing but look at him.

"Sectumsempra!"

"What do you want, Tom?" Harry snarled at the smirking man.

"You of course, Harry," he said superciliously, still smiling.

Just because you were too weak to kill me 16 years ago?" Harry yelled. Voldemort's smile turned choleric and he snarled back, "Don't try me, boy."

"Torture me if it'll make you feel better," Harry countered sardonically.

"Don't think it won't. Crucio!" Harry was slammed to the floor by the mere force of the curse, and put all his conscious effort into not whimpering. His arms were flailing of their own accord and his entire body was shaking with frantic spasms of pain. It felt like hours when he vaguely registered a feeble voice yelling "Stupefy!" and he was suddenly freed from his torture. He looked up and saw Draco, holding one shaking arm in the other, and his wand on the ground next to him. He had many bruises and cuts in all shapes and sizes across his whole body. His eyes were swollen shut and Harry could see hat the arm he was holding was bending the wrong way. Harry ran and hugged him gingerly before ordering him to go to Madam Pomfrey. Draco refused, of course, and Harry let him be, secretly, selfishly, needing him to stay there.

The sun had just started rising when Fawkes appeared suddenly and Harry whooped in relief. His red and gold feathers were illuminated by the early sun. It was a remarkable sight, that meant that it was finally time to kill Voldemort once and for all. He let go of Draco's hand, and took a step towards the dark wizard's almost-lifeless body. He looked at him, gathering all the hate he'd ever felt and directed it onto him. Like Bellatrix said: he had to mean it.

"Avada Kedavra! " he shouted, and his wand exploded with green light. Voldemort's body gave one final twitch before it was done moving forever. Harry was frozen by the enormity of what he had just done, until he heard footsteps coming their way.

"Is it really over?" he asked Dumbledore, who was walking peacefully towards them.

"I do believe it is, Harry," the old man answered happily, holding out his arm for Fawkes.

"And Ron and Hermione? Are they okay?" he asked anxiously. Dumbledore sighed.

"Hermione suffered considerable damage from a cutting curse fired by Macnair, but other than that they are both alive and well."

"At least they aren't dead, I guess," he said sadly. He felt Draco's hand on his back and felt comforted immediately. Then he looked back at the man he killed.

"He was really stupid to come alone," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, he wasn't alone." Dumbledore assured them. Harry's face went from confused to bewildered when Snape appeared - literally, as he had been under a Disillusionment Charm. Draco was gaping at him as well. It was his turn to speak now.

"You were a spy all along?" he asked, completely astonished.

"I'm a better actor than I seem, aren't I, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape answered dryly. Draco laughed.

"I wonder what the Dark L-" he stopped himself. "What Voldemort would have said if he knew. "

"I don't know what he would have said, but I wouldn't have been here talking to you about it," Snape said wryly.

"Either way, thank you," Harry said to Dumbledore and Snape.

"Now I'm going to sit here and enjoy the villainless sunrise over the Great Lake with my boyfriend if you don't mind." He them plopped himself down, pulling Draco down with him, leaving the professors to dispose of the body and leave them be. They did.

Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder, and for the first time in too long, they simply sat, enjoying the sun and the breeze and the beauty of the world in each others arms.

The end.


End file.
